Un jour à peu près comme les autres
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Luffy a décidé de jouer à cache-cache. Ses compagnons doivent se plier à cet envie et alors que Robin cherche, Sanjy et Zoro font plus ample connaissance. Yaoi mon premier donc je sais pas si ce sera bien...SanjyxZoro


** Bon c'est ma première fan fiction sur One Piece et aussi mon premier couple yaoi alors je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner… Sinon les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Eichiro Oda (même si j'aurais bien aimé avoir Zoro T-T)**

Bon pas c'était un jour normal sur le Thousand Sunny, c'est-à-dire Sanjy (ou Sandy ?) qui cuisine, Robin qui lit, Nami qui cherche un moyen de gagner de l'argent sur le dos des gens sans se faire avoir, Zoro qui s'entraine, Chopper qui écoute Pipo lui raconter une des merveilleuses aventures qu'il a accomplit et où il avait fait preuve d'un grand courage (bien sur qu'on te croit Pipo…), Franky qui répare le bateau et Brook qui joue du piano. Quant à Luffy, eh bien… il venait d'avoir une idée qui allait faire sauter de joie tout l'équipage. Donc, notre cher capitaine cria d'un coup :

« On joue à cache-cache ! (1) »

Ses amis se regardèrent un instant et Nami déclara :

« Mais le bateau est tout petit, et on est 9.

- Comment ça le bateau est tout petit ?s'écrièrent Franky et Pipo. Il est gigantesque notre bateau tu veux dire.

- Qui est-ce qui veut compter ? demanda alors Chopper qui avec Brook était le seul que l'idée enthousiasmait.

- On à qu'à faire au pif, » déclara Luffy.

Donc astramgram pic et pic et colegram c'est Robin qui le fait. Puis, tout le monde partit se cacher mais Zoro protesta quand même que ce n'était pas juste parce qu'elle pourrait coller des yeux dans tout le bateau et qu'au final, cela servait à rien. Mais il alla quand même se cacher parce qu'on lui dit que le premier qui est trouvé, c'est lui qui compterait.

Quand Robin eut compté jusqu'à 173 (c'est Luffy qui avait demandé). Elle commença à chercher. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu faire comme Zoro l'avait dit mettre des yeux dans le navire entier mais elle trouvait plus drôle d'essayer de deviner où chacun avait pu se cacher. Le premier qu'elle trouva fut Chopper (pourtant il était super bien caché derrière le mat). Ensuite, une espèce d'instinct lui dit que Luffy se trouvait…dans la cuisine ! Ce qui se révéla vrai. Son capitaine avait fait tout cela pour pouvoir se goinfrer en cachette sans avoir son cuistot sur le dos. Robin se dit qu'elle ne chercherait pas Sanjy tout de suite, juste pour faire plaisir à Luffy. Parce qu'il était vraiment trop drôle ce gamin !

Ensuite, elle eut comme une étincelle ou plutôt deux étincelles et elle alla dans les appartements des filles où Brook tentait de se cacher dans le tiroir à culottes. Le pauvre squelette n'eu pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'une main violente le frappa et il murmura : « aie aie ma jour » puis il se souvint qu'il n'en avait pas et que donc ce n'était pas un problème. Robin qui s'était complètement désintéressé de lui, courrait maintenant de l'autre côté du bateau vers la salle où avait rangé le coffre au trésor et c'est sans grande surprise qu'elle trouva Nami au milieu de quelques millions de Berris. Son amie la regarda et dit :

« Ben, on se refait pas ! Il te reste qui à trouver ?

- Sanjy, Franky, Pipo et Zoro.

- Pour Pipo j'ai une idée. Mais d'abord on va essayer d'en trouver un autre. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent avec un air qui fit frémir Chopper. Puis, elles commencèrent à fouiller méthodiquement le bateau. Elles commencèrent par leur chambres parce qu'elles pensaient que Sanjy aurait pu se cacher mais à l'évidence Brook avait été le seul qui avait osé pénétrer dans leur antre. Elles n'essayèrent pas la cuisine, si quelqu'un d'autre que Luffy y avait été, il aurait partagé son repas ou l'aurait frappé dans le cas de Sandy. Puis, elles songèrent aux petits bateaux qui étaient cachés dans différents coins du navire et que dont seul Franky savait où ils étaient. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait parce que Nami en bonne voleuse professionnel lui avait volé ses plans. Les deux alliées allèrent donc les explorer. Après quelques secondes (de un elles ont un meilleur sens de l'orientation que Zoro, de deux Nami est quand même navigatrice) elles arrivèrent aux bateaux « cachés » où elles soulevèrent quelques bâches et trouvèrent Franky qui buvaient du coca.

Puis, l'archéologue et la voleuse remontèrent sur le pont et appliquèrent le plan diabolique de Nami pour trouver Pipo :

« Au secours, on est attaqué par de terribles piranha mangeurs d'hommes notre seul issue est de se réfugier dans la cuisine ! »

Le magnifique cri de Nami, ne tarda pas à produire son effet car Pipo tomba sous les yeux éberlués des deux filles et se ramassa magnifiquement à quelques centimètres de Chopper. Celui-ci devant le sang que son ami produisait autour de lui, s'écria : « le médecin, il faut trouver le médecin ! » jusqu'à ce que Franky lui fasse remarquer que c'était lui le médecin et que le petit renne courre chercher son matériel à bandage.

Robin déclara soudain que l'opération Sanjy était également en marche et s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud !Je me mettrais bien en maillot de bain moi !

- Tu as raison, renchérit Nami. C'est l'occasion idéale pour bronzer et ce serait parfait si Sanjy nous apportait un de ses délicieux cocktails. »

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elles pensaient, le cuistot ne débarqua pas sur le champ. En réalité, il avait autre chose dans la tête…

Revenons un peu en arrière, Zoro après avoir rouspéter contre Robin se met à chercher une cachette. Sauf que un il n'aime pas perdre donc il veut une BONNE cachette et de deux ben c'est que le bateau est grand en tout cas pour Zoro et son sens de l'orientation. C'est pourquoi quand il entend 172 (je rappelle que Robin comptait jusqu'à 173), il se cacha dans la première armoire venue, c'est-à-dire celle de Luffy et ce qui était également la cachette de Sanjy. La première envie des deux hommes fut de mettre l'autre dehors mais ils se dirent qu'il se ferait trouver trop rapidement et que c'étais pas du jeu donc pas honnête alors ils restèrent coller l'un contre l'autre dans une vieille armoire en bois qui craquait.

Sanjy se sentait rougir. Bien qu'il le détesta cordialement, il avait toujours trouvé Zoro mignon, voir même très mignon. Alors être collé à ses muscles, il ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne lui faisait rien mais bon il était hétéro. Enfin, il aimait les filles pas les mecs même s'ils étaient aussi sexy et mignon que le sabreur. Le cuisinier rougit un peu plus, ce que Zoro remarqua :

« Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai juste chaud…

- Ah »

Zoro se dit que c'était vrai qu'il faisait chaud surtout quand il était aussi près du blond. Attendez, qu'était-il entrain de penser ? Pourtant c'était la vérité, la proximité du cuistot lui faisait ressentir des émotions étranges, des sentiments… Zoro se demanda depuis quand il avait ce genre de sentiment pour Sanjy…Il se rappela leurs disputes, la merveilleuse cuisine de son ami, ses combats et…ce fut à son tour de rougir. Puis, il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur situation pour déclarer ses sentiments (si si je vous assure que les placards qui vous viennent de votre arrière grand-tante et qui sentent la transpiration sont des endroits hyper romantiques…enfin il aurait pu faire pire, dans les toilettes, ou chez l'orthodontiste) et murmura :

« Sanjy, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Que je sens la moutarde, je sais. Je me suis lavé les mains mais Luffy et son jeu débile m'ont empêché de faire partir complètement l'odeur.

- Non, je veux t'embrasser…

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime mais je sais bien que tu préfères les filles mais voila je voulais te le dire… »

Sanjy ne sut que répondre, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Quand enfin il réussit à ouvrir la bouche, Robin et Nami avait finit par les trouver.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent et Sanjy explosa Luffy qui avait mangé les trois-quarts des provisions. Puis, il prépara deux cocktails pour sa Nami-chérie et sa Robin-d'amour. Mais il se sentait vide. Quand ce fut l'heure de repas et que Zoro toucha à peine son assiette, il su enfin ce qu'il avait à faire.

La nuit déclinait, quand un cuistot monta les escaliers qui montaient à la vigie. Il portait un petit gâteau au citron. Quand il fut arrivé en haut, il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte puis entra. Zoro était entrain de s'entrainé. Sanjy l'observa un instant, ses yeux se perdant un instant sur ses muscles, son visage…puis il parla :

« Zoro, j'ai quelques chose à te dire…

- Quoi ? s'énerva le sabreur. Et qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime…

- C'est vrai petit blond ?

- Et je veux bien t'embrassé. »

Alors Zoro s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, tout doucement puis comme il voyait que Sanjy ne reculait pas, il approfondit le baiser.

Quant à Pipo, il s'était réveillé et était planqué dans la cuisine, vert de peur.

(1) le pire jeu qui ai été inventé au monde pour les personnes impatientes (pas du tout comme moi…) et qui déteste chercher

**Bon bah voila, c'est terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimé et ce serait sympa de me dire si je peux continuer à écrire ou s'il faut mieux que j'élève des mini-ours ailé dans une cabane au fin fond de l'Alaska , en faites vous pouvez juste me donner votre avis :) même les critiques...**

* * *

Alors après de longues réflexions pour savoir comment répondre aux review anonymes de mes os, je me suis décidé à répondre en fin.

**fanyaoii : ça me fait plaisir que cela t'ai plu, et moi aussi je suis une fille qui aime one piece :) **

**little k: merci :) tes encouragement me vont droit au coeur ;)**

**nilou : merci. et je ne compte pas m'arrêter. **

**galaxie : bon d'accord je vais rester en France ^^ Merci.**

**Althed D Sora : merci :)**

**5mondes-1passion : merci ;) et je suis navrée de m'être trompée pour le nom du bateau.**


End file.
